All of me
by Maih
Summary: La vida está hecha de decisiones, algunas mejores que otras. Callie lo sabe y está a punto de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos/ Versión alternativa de CALZONA/ Categoría M en futuros caps./ Se agradecen todos los comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todxs, en vista de que aparentemente Calzona, no ha tenido el final que todos hubiésemos querido, he decidido hacer mi propia versión de esta fascinante historia de amor, quiero compartirla con ustedes, espero me dejen saber su opinión.

DISCLAIMER: No poseo ninguno de los personajes, todos ellos son propiedad de ABC, y Shonda Rhimes.

 **All of me**

SUMARY: La vida esta hecha de decisiones, algunas mejores que otras. Callie lo sabe y está a punto de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos/ Versión alternativa de CALZONA/ Categoría M en futuros caps./ Se agradecen todos los comentarios.

 **Capítulo I**

Tenía que aceptarlo, en su situación actual lo único que le quedaba era reconocer que la mayoría de las decisiones impulsivas que tomaba, eran erróneas. Concretamente la última había sido una de las peores.

\- La peor - pensó para sí, mientras suspiraba y en su mente imaginaba el rostro ensombrecido de su padre cuando se enterara de todo esto.

Definitivamente, inequívocamente, dejar Seattle había sido un error garrafal. Ahora lo sabía.

Y hubiese dado media vida, o algo parecido, por haberlo sabido antes.

Era como ese refrán que su madre solía repetirle, principalmente utilizado cuando la dejaron sin apoyo financiero: "nadie sabe lo que tiene..."

Otro suspiro.

Todo era abrumadoramente familiar. Parecía que había sido ayer y no hace 6 meses cuando dejó su hogar, su familia, su vida, por ir tras de un sueño de amor intangible.

El amor, concluía, era algo demasiado complicado, sus experiencias le habían enseñado que el amor la volvía sorda... y ciega... y estúpida...

Una combinación demasiado poco favorecedora.

Cerró los ojos con cansado desanimo, y tomó nota mental con el objetivo de ser más cuidadosa. Continuó su camino después de dejar el elevador y comenzó a andar por el pulcro pasillo de hospitalización post quirúrgica de ginecoobstetricia y pediatría.

El pasar de cerca a tantos niños, le hizo pensar en su amada Sofía. Eso era en realidad lo que más le dolía, haber sido la causa de que su hija pasara por una traumática experiencia. Su intuición de madre se lo había dicho, se lo había gritado; al recapitular los eventos del pasado supo que realmente sí tenía una razón para no apresurar el encuentro de su nena y su (en ese entonces) novia.

Y pensar que estuvo dispuesta a todo, que pasó por encima de sus reglas personales para quedarse con la custodia total de Sofía, que recurrió a la totalmente baja técnica de desprestigiar a Arizona como persona, como madre, como médico.

Realmente era vergonzoso, era el comportamiento más ruin que pudo haber tenido para su ex esposa. La decisión de dejar a Sofía en Seattle, fue acertada por parte de la jueza, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo mal que se portó, Arizona le permitió llevarse a la niña con ella.

Una cálida sensación le invadió el pecho, Arizona era alguien realmente genial. La imagen de su sonrisa, de sus gestos, el intenso color de sus ojos, su carácter, su actitud... todo lo que hacía a Arizona única y especial, le encantaba, le era necesario para ser feliz…

-Quizá no es demasiado tarde, quizá podamos arreglar las cosas… - pensó, siendo todo lo optimista que podía en ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, estaba justo frente a la puerta del cuarto de guardia, el lugar donde le habían dicho que estaba Arizona.

Abrió la puerta despacio pensando que quizá estuviera dormida. Dejó un espacio justo para que entrara su cabeza...

Alcanzó a asomarse un poco y...

\- "Quizá si es demasiado tarde..."- las palabras de Callie eran más para sí misma, pero fueron escuchadas por las otras dos mujeres que parecieron congelarse en la posición en la que se encontraban.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, me ha hecho muy feliz saber que varios países del mundo me han leído. Es fascinante saber que lo que escribo traspasa fronteras. Gracias totales.

Los reviews:

Njio: Muchas gracias por tu review, lo aprecio de verdad, especialmente por ser el primero. Me encanta que te encante, realmente en español hay muy poco material que sea significativo y de buena calidad. Saludos

Allofme: Es lindo que hayas usado el nombre del fic como tu usuario. Gracias por tu comentario, es genial que te encante. Saludos

DISCLAIRMER: Grey's Anatomy es de Shonda Rhimes, esto es sin fines de lucro.

 **All of me**

Capitulo II

Era extraño, definitivamente era bastante extraño. Porque en realidad no era una situación desconocida, en realidad era algo familiar. Aun así había una sensación que lo hacía diferente esta vez. No es que estuviera mal, por supuesto que no era eso, de hecho ella estaba bastante bien.

-"Demasiado bien" - pensó Arizona evocando un evento trascendental ocurrido en el pasado.

Aun así, todo el contexto le hizo mostrar una expresión desconcentrada y parpadeó un par de ocasiones un tanto confundida. Su acompañante sonrió entre seductora y divertida al ver la soñadora expresión de la Dra. Robbins.

\- "¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?" – dijo con una voz inusualmente ronca y sin esperar una respuesta paso las manos bajo la bata por los hombros de Arizona, para deslizarla fuera del cuerpo de la pediatra...

-"Oh… Sí, sí, claro..." - respondió Robbins con una sonrisa tonta al ver que la blanca prenda ya estaba en el suelo - "escucha yo..."- quiso hacer una pausa para poder pensar.

Pero… no pudo terminar la frase, unas manos suaves y adiestradas la tomaron por las mejillas y sin esperar autorización comenzó a besarla.

Había muchas cosas en ese beso, deseo, pasión, una mesurada urgencia… cierta sensación de dominio...

Quizá eso no era tan del gusto de Robbins, sentirse un tanto "dominada", era cuestión de sus problemas con la autoridad, pero en este momento no se encontraba tan concentrada como se hubiese requerido, porque de otra forma ya se habría puesto en control de la situación.

A pesar de lo distraída que se encontraba, era difícil no responder ante una estimulación como esa. Esta mujer era guapa, inteligente, carismática, era cirujana, pero más allá de todos atributos, era esa coquetería descarada que Arizona sentía dirigida hacía su persona, miradas, misterio, determinación y eso todo eso le daba un aire de alocada sensualidad.

\- "Aun tienes permitido perder un poco el control, Arizona..."- le dijo entre besos.

Y de alguna forma las filipinas salieron volando, no estaba segura de cómo, ni de porqué, pero iba a tener sexo, nuevamente, con esa mujer...

Recostada en la cama la pelirroja luchaba contra la cinta del pantalón quirúrgico de Arizona, mientras la rubia le besaba el cuello y buscaba deshacer el broche del bra en la espalda de Lauren.

\- " Te dije que no iba a dejar las cosas así..." - escuchó Arizona, en su odio, después de un beso lleno de ansiedad.

Y entonces... lo supo.

Se detuvo justo en la posición en la que estaba, semi inclinada sobre una parcialmente desnuda Lauren, con las manos de ella, deslizándole hacia abajo los pantalones...

Y mientras la palabra INFIDELIDAD, explotaba en su menté, la puerta del cuarto de guardia se abrió levemente...

Y la sangre de golpe se le fue de la cabeza, cuando vio el rostro pálido y endurecido de su ex esposa.

\- "Callie..." - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por seguir la historia, gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan.

REVIEW:

TitaCl: Muchas gracias por el review, es genial que te de gusto leerme por acá, espero que sea constante. Saludos

DISCLAIRMER: Grey's Anatomy es de Shonda Rhimes, esto es sin fines de lucro.

 **All of me**

 **Capítulo 3**

"- Callie! Callie, espera! "- trataba sin mucho éxito no llamar la atención del personal que en el Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital laboraba.

Pero era casi imposible, salió del cuarto justo después de que la ortocirujana cerrara con un tremendo portazo...

Apenas alcanzó a ponerse la filipina y aún estaba ajustando la cinta de su pantalón mientras caminaba todo lo rápido que su pierna prostética le permitía

-"Callie, por favor, solo tengo una pierna"

-"¿sí? pues eso no te ha impedido realizar tus 'otras' actividades..." - se giró para encararle y Arizona notó que estaba furiosa

\- "¿Podemos hablar, por favor?" - miró a su alrededor y notó algunas miradas curiosas -"en un lugar más privado…"- terminó la frase con cierta mal disimulada incomodidad.

Callie lo pensó, por un momento, realmente ya no quería hablar con Arizona, pero su vida profesional ya tenía bastantes escándalos, así que exhaló fuerte y asintió muy levemente.

\- " Callie, escucha, tengo que decirte que no ha pasado nada" - empezó a explicar Arizona, justo después de que entraron en la sala del café – "¿está bien?"- no esperó respuesta y continuó sin saber exactamente que decir – " esto no... yo…. no... es decir no es mi..."

-"Ahórrate las explicaciones"- cortó la Dra. Torres, realmente sentía repulsión en ese momento - " no tienes que rendirme cuentas por acostarte con esa zorra... no estamos casadas"

\- " Ehm... bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso, pero te apareces aquí de pronto y me muestras esa actitud como si yo estuviera..."

\- " ¿Siéndome infiel?" - terminó Callie la frase y Arizona no pudo decir nada más, bajo la mirada y apretó los labios incapaz de comentar algo al respecto - "por favor... no respetaste nuestros votos cuando eras mi esposa, no esperaba que los respetaras después del divorcio..." - hizo una pausa y suspiro - "solo que, espero que entiendas lo desagradable que resulta encontrarte aquí, precisamente con esa mujer..."

\- "Lo entiendo...yo..." - comenzó a decir Arizona pero nuevamente no pudo terminar.

\- "No, no lo entiendes, Arizona, echaste todo a perder... todo..."

Ver a Callie llorar le enterneció el corazón.

-"Callie... yo..."

\- " Tengo que irme, realmente no quiero estar aquí..."

Se alejó justo cuando Arizona estaba a centímetros de tocarla, sin mirar atrás salió del cuarto dejando a una confundida Arizona Robbins en su interior.


End file.
